


Klaine Advent Drabblendar

by Youllletmebeyourman



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youllletmebeyourman/pseuds/Youllletmebeyourman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my fills for the 24 days of Klaine Advent. The drabbles will be posted every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artist

**Author's Note:**

> No warning for this one. This is my first time writing drabbles, I'm more of a oneshot kinda girl. Sorry if it feels a little frantic and jerky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These drabbles can be found on tumblr ( somuchklainefeels ), and will soon be posted on ffnet.

Blaine has always deemed himself an artist. As it turns out, after a few months of living like an artist in the heart of Brooklyn, New York, he is definitely not cut out for this life. 

Blaine likes his comfort, he likes being able to sleep well into his mornings, and having a lie-in in the weekends, but living with a self-centered diva, a sharp-tongued lesbian and his neat freak fiance is leaving him stressed and generally fatigued.  
Between their classes at NYADA, their shifts at the dinner and the commutes he doesn’t have time for his hobbies.

More than once, he thought about going back to Ohio, to his parents and his house and his puppy. He thought about enrolling to OSU and just being a teacher. More than once, he has argued with Kurt and his mother, about the benefits of living together and living with his parents. More than once he practically booked a flight back. More than once he went to sleep angry with Kurt his back turned and his shoulders.

But more than once , or even twice, ten times, a hundred times, he has felt his mouth spread into a grin, he has welcomed the burn in his thighs after 4 hours of dancing, he has thrived in the soreness of his back after a particularly hard shift, just because, when he takes a seat at the piano, when Dani lends him her guitar, he feels his stomach going up in knots, sees his friends swaying to the sound of his music, and in these moments, there’s nothing more important to him than being an artist.


	2. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really fluffy drabble, I'm kinda getting used to this...

Kurt was different.   
He didn’t have anything against being different. Actually, he liked it.

Sure, his voice was high, his features were mostly feminine, and his fashion sense was not what one would expect, but he embraced all of that. His voice got him standing ovations, Blaine liked his features and kept on telling him so, and this peculiar sense of style got him an internship at Vogue.com upon his arrival in the city, so it was all good.

But sometimes, when he felt down, he would look at the crowd and realize that no one stood out quite like he did, when he listened to old ND songs, he could make out his voice, even in the background. That’s usually when Blaine would come in. He would sit behind him on the bed, take a hold of his hands, press his face in his hair or into the crook of his neck and breathe in.

At that moment, Kurt would be reminded, that, whatever happened, if he suddenly became an outcast, there would always be this one place where he would belong.


	3. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one can feel a little weird when you read it... sorry, it's a little bit naughty, but nothing that explicit...

Every touch felt like a scalding iron was burning his skin. 

The whisper of his fingers against his ribcage felt stifling. His breath caught once again, and his lungs protested. Every breath felt like fire going through his windpipe.  
Every hot slick touch of tongue against his lips, jaw, cheek, ear, everywhere felt like his skin was breaking. He felt ghost blisters form on his arms, rendering him speechless.   
Even though he felt like he wouldn’t be able to say a word, his mouth opened, his throat not knowing whether to scream in pleasure or in pain. Not a single breath was lost between the two of them and his heart tore each time their lips met an inch of skin.   
He was burning alive, sure to leave a pile of ashes in his wake, but knowing that this feeling was the result of the purest love experienced finally put him at peace.


	4. Dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really fluffy piece of cotton candy

Kurt loves watching Blaine playing with kids. It makes him fuzzy inside. 

Now that Cooper decided to tie the knot with his long-term girlfriend it seems that each time they visit him he has more children. They decided to spend a few days in LA during Thanksgiving to avoid the numbing cold of New York.

Even though the weather is generally nice there was a small downpour earlier in the afternoon and the grass where Blaine is lying with all three of Cooper's boys still looks damp. Kurt looks at them and shares a fond look with Amanda as they head for the kitchen to check if Cooper needs help with the cooking. 

Kurt is busy with rolling out the cookie dough when he feels arms sneaking around his waist and under his sweater. He swats at the cold and obviously sticky hands as he puts the roller down and turns in the embrace. "Go wash up" he whispers against Blaine's puckered lips. Blaine obeys and walks slowly towards the bathroom.

As they lay in the small bed of the guest room, Kurt feels Blaine slowly lifting his sleeping shirt and laying kisses all around his navel. He stops suddenly and Kurt feels his fingers rubbing the skin on his hip, as if trying to remove a stain. Blaine slides back up his body and kisses him. "You had a bit of dirt."


End file.
